


The Story of I Love You

by StupidGenius



Series: Not How They Planned It [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically, Derek is an idiot, Hurt Derek, Worried Stiles Stilinski, confessions of love should not be made whilst dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him knew it, even if he didn't know he knew. Part of him knew because of the way a Stiles' smile made something warm bloom in his chest. How just being <em>near</em> him made the tension and stress lessen a little. Derek knew, some part of him always knew, since the moment he met him. He loved Stiles.</p><p>(Prequel to I'll Love You Always Darling, though you don't have to read this first to understand the others)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, I know. I don't really know why, I just didn't feel like writing anything for a while. Also, I suddenly got _really_ into mpreg and A/B/O dynamics. I blame my boyfriend.

"Aw, look at that." Derek woke to the coos and awes of his pack surrounding him. When he cracked an eye open, Erica was snapping pictures on her phone, and it took him a moment to realize why.

Derek doesn't remember who asked who out. Stiles had started to, maybe, but then he started to, and then one of his betas got fed up and literally knocked their heads together (Stiles got a bruise). He'd been dating the human for almost a month now, and they were currently napping on his couch in the loft. Stiles was draped over him like a blanket, straddling one of Derek's thighs and blowing soft puffs of air against his ear. He was still asleep, and Derek would find it completely adorable if his pack wasn't crowding them and giggling.

"Erica." He hissed.

"Do the love birds want to be left alone?" Isaac laughed. Stiles stirred on top of him, and he really didn't want to wake him, considering they ended up here because Stiles was having a hard time sleeping last night.

"Delete those." He growled.

"Oh, but he's gonna want to see them later." Cora smirked. Derek bared his teeth at them, but apparently he didn't look enough like a scary alpha, because they just snickered before dispersing. Derek wrapped his arm tighter around Stiles' waist and closed his eyes, prepared to slip back into unconsciousness, when the door of the loft burst open and one very angry Lydia stormed in. Stiles jolted awake and flailed off of him before he could catch him.

"Ow!" He yelled, back of his head hitting the floor with a crack. "Holy God, motherfuck- Lydia?! What the hell?" The younger man sprang up, rubbing the back of his head and wincing. Derek glared at her.

"Sorry about that." She said quickly. "But we have a problem. A clawed, winged problem that's terrorizing the blind."

"Oh fuck." Stiles groaned.

"What?" Erica frowned. "What's going on?"

"Harpies!" Stiles muttered curses as he grabbed his laptop and threw himself down on the couch. "Things were actually okay. They where really fucking great actually. But now, can't stay that way, can they? She's has gotta send his fucking ugly ass bird ladies to come terrorize innocent blind people and eat their fucking dogs, I fucking-"

"Stiles." Derek stopped him, putting a hand on his knee. The pale man relaxed a bit.

"How many?"

 

* * *

 

The good news was that harpies didn't need anything special in order to kill them. A gun or claws would probably work just fine. The bad news, however, was that there were three or them ("no, furies travel in threes. This is just a coincidence) and their talons were poisonous. Derek didn't want Stiles anywhere near the fight, but of course, Stiles was adamant on going.

"Come on Der, I'm magic now." He made a vague hand gesture, electricity sparking around his fingers to prove his point. "One blast of energy from these babies and we'll have three fried harpies in no time."

"You could get hurt."

"All of us could."

"Yeah, and I don't want you to." He snapped. "I don't want to smell blood on your clothes anymore, or see scars on your body that I probably could have prevented." Stiles glared at him.

"I get it Derek. Really. I don't like seeing you hurt either, but _come on_ , you know I can-"

"You're not going."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know being my boyfriend gave you the right to boss me around." Stiles put his hands on his hips and sneered at him. "What the fuck, Derek? Whether you like it or not, I'm going."

"Fine." Derek grabbed his jacket and tugged it on. "Then I'm not carrying your shredded body to the hospital if you get hurt." It pained him to say that. He knew it was a lie. And Stiles did too.

"Yeah, whatever, asshole."

 

* * *

 

It went about as well as Derek expected. A harpy clawed at Stiles' shoulder after he killed one of them with his magic, but he seemed to be doing okay. The betas were trying to finish off the second one, and the third was in front of Derek now. He charged forward, but it flew back, into the warehouse behind it.

It made a horrible squawking noise and suddenly flew forward, digging it's talons into Derek's flanks. His howl cut off when it tore into his stomach, blood spilling out of his mouth. He was reminded vaguely of the night at the school, when Peter dug his claws through him. But this hurt so much worse. The harpy ripped out part of his side as it moved back, and Derek could hear his name being called faintly behind him.

"Derek!" Stiles. He fell to his knees, every inch of his body alive with pain. There was an enraged scream coming from his left, and then the large bird was on _fire_. It made terrible noises as it burned, and Stiles' eyes were glowing brighter than beta gold. The colour eclipsed his pupils, and there were nothing but glowing gold circles where his irises would normally be. He was strangely beautiful, and Derek was glad that this might be the last thing he saw.

"Stiles." He whispered.

"Derek, hey, hi." Stiles was suddenly in front of him, and there were tears in his eyes and leaving clear streaks through the dirt on his cheeks. Derek just wanted to brush them away. But it hurt to move. He didn't remember laying down, but then Stiles was hovering over him, crying and trying to smile.

"I-"

"Don't. Don't say anything, just - just try and heal, alright?" Stiles cried harder when he looked at this torso. "God. It tore into you. Derek, you bastard, why didn't you wait for me?"

"Need you safe." He muttered weakly. The younger man snorted and rolled his eyes.

"And I need you whole and alive too, you nerd. You're not invincible." He moved his hands to put pressure on Derek's wounds, but he could hardly feel it. "Why aren't you healing? Derek?" Something smacked him across the face, and he sucked in a breath, eyes opening (when had he closed them?).

"Stiles-"

"Keep your eyes open, please-"

"I love you." He whispered. He could feel Stiles freeze, and then the man was trembling, hands shaking as they combed through Derek's hair. His eyes slipped shut.

"You asshole!" Stiles screamed, but it sounded like it was underwater. "You can't tell me you love me while you're bleeding out on the ground! You...you can't just tell me something like that and then go and fucking die on me, damn it! I love you too you bastard, so open your eyes! Derek..."

 

* * *

 

There was something pressed against his side. Derek couldn't tell what it was, but it was soft and warm and smelled like home. So he sighed, pulling it closer to him and breathing in.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up a second time, he was more aware. Derek opened his eyes to see Stiles sitting crosslegged on the bed beside him, head in his hands. He could smell the salt of tears in the air, hear his small gasps and sniffles. Derek didn't know how long he'd been out, but he knew Stiles had been there the whole time. He was still in the same pair of jeans, wearing one of Derek's sweaters. It was too big for him, hanging off one shoulder. He put a hand on Stiles' knee, making a soft shushing sound.

"Derek?" Stiles look up, eyes wide and red rimmed, tears still slipping down his cheeks.

"Hey." Derek croaked, throat sore. He was in his bed at the loft, he realized. Stiles looked like shit. Like he hadn't slept in days. Suddenly, like someone flipped a switch, he beamed at him, sitting up straighter.

"You're awake."

"Seems that way." He groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position. "What...what are you doing here?"

"Im here for you, dumbass." Stiles grinned. "I love you, remember?" Oh.

"I love you too, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the fourth installment, I'll probably be posting it soon!
> 
> Not sure if I should actually write about the wedding, or skip it.


End file.
